Naruto: Shikamaru's Puzzle
by IraNoise
Summary: Naruto gets injured on a mission and it has some serious problems arise for the blonde female ninja. Shikamaru comes to her aid and falls for her but she is definitely not ready for that. Warning: Mature and Dark themes ahead, mentions of self harm and sexual violence are mentioned and written out.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi rushed through the hospital doors, his hair matted down from the heavy pain that poured down outside. The thunderous booming echoed through the halls as flashes of thunder nearly caused blinding effects or an inverse in color at times. The jonin ninja was breathing heavy as his lone revealed eye scanned throughout the room. His team had gotten hurt on their solo mission to retrieve on Sasuke Uchiha. It was goal to rescue the traitorous Uchiha and bring him back to the leaf village, which mostly went on without a hitch. News was already spreading throughout the village of his capture and return. It was however not why he was there. He had read the official reports for both incidents, one S-Rank retrieval mission and one A-Rank Headhunter mission as they would be returning in the pathway of another team. His team was suppose to be support, no doubt being tuckered out from the assault on the base housing Sasuke Uchiha. The mission did not go as expected.

Kakashi would worry about the official reports at a later time, right now he had to check on the members of that team. Nearly running through the eggshell white walls of the Konoha General Hospital frantically reading the name plates and room numbers.

"Come on...come on…."

He was getting further and further along when he saw the two names he had been searching for; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Nearly breaking the door off the hinges as he rushed inside he was quickly met with the somber sight of a cold staring Uchiha heir and a blond haired pigtail wearing ninja looking out the window opposite of the others in the room. Seeing the pink hair of one Sakura Haruno, Kakashi knew his team was safe. What he didn't know was the actual details of everything that occured.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned to look at him, both of them giving him a look of raw emotion, as if they were genin again. It was Sasuke who remained quiet as he hadn't seen the man he once called sensei in nearly four years. It had been some time but he wasn't ready to face the man who he had learned from, including the very technique he once tried to use to kill his quiet blonde teammate. Sakura spoke up, making sure to speak in a sort of hushed tone to the white haired male. She didn't want to make Naruto flip, so she motioned for him to follow her out into the hall, which he did.

"Come with me sensei."

Standing across from the shorter teenaged girl, Kakashi looked worried as he was trying to figure things out. He only knew two of his team had been hurt while assisting in a mission. Sakura turned to look up at the man, her ocean green eyes looking into his lone eye. It was clear whatever happened was worse than it appeared and it already had the appearance of horribleness akin to Sasuke's betrayal if Naruto was quiet and never registered he had entered the room.

"Sensei..Sasuke, Sai and myself all got all of their with minor scratches though Sasuke got a few cuts and a stab wound that will heal in no time. Naruto..she got something worse than just physical wounds. They tried to break her."

Without her having to say the words he already knew what she meant, and that was never a good sign when it came to female ninja; it could have some defense to it should the female be trained in the kunoichi's defense classes specific for seduction missions of when these things occurred. Kakashi swallowed hard and nodded for her to continue on. She took a breath before continuing what she was saying.

"We had just managed to get Sasuke back and convince him to return. Apparently he found some things out while in the teachings of Orochimaru that he needs answers to and returning is the easiest option. We got a letter to assist another team on an A-Rank assassination mission to collect the bounty on a team of rouge nin from Sand."

That was standard protocol, sometime when you were out on a mission as long as it was not detrimental to the health of either team. However it was unusual that it would be sent to a rescue team like Sakura, Naruto, Sai and then Sasuke. Not to mention there was no leader with it, and the other team had not been documented as returned. Kakashi made an mental note to talk to Tsunade about this when he was done here.

Nodding to Sakura yet again, Kakashi wished for her to continue even if he dreaded the details. He had comrades suffer at the hands of enemy before and this shouldn't have been any different except these were his students, HIS. Teenagers or not they were adults as soon as they earned their headbands and wore them proudly..even certain Leaf Village traitors that returned back willingly.

"When we arrived, we found two of the team dead. Their bodies were scorched but their headbands were salvageable enough to determine they were ours. Naruto and Sasuke were both a bit beat up from when we went to rescue Sasuke from the hideout of Orochimaru. Sai and I were taking the lead initially as we both had more of our chakra reserves available while the other two were to be our ranged fighters since we were there for support. Sai noted how the two leaf nin that were incinerated were done so by a jutsu that the rogue nin were not known for. Their methods were known to be death by earth style not fire style jutsus. However the third member of the leaf nin team, Captain Hiro was infamous for his body disposal by fire."

Kakashi instantly understood what she was noting at, that they initially suspected Captain Hiro may have betrayed his team but were unsure due to the tiredness they were all feeling. They only had an observation to go off but it was an acute one and likely from where the story was going it was going to be a correct assumption.

"Continue on Sakura, I need the basic of details. Everything else can be explained on your report."

Sakura had gone to further explain or attempted to before there was a scream from the room. It was Naruto who let out such a shout, and it was that of pain. Kakashi and Sakura both ran into the room to find the girl curled over with her stomach in her hands. She seemed like she was in deep agonizing pain, excruciatingly so.

"What the hell happened?!"

Kakashi had shouted this toward Sasuke who was looking over in some concern but when questioned, he looked back at his sensei with indifference.

"She was mumbling to herself about some dumb fox and then she screamed. You guys came in and now she is like that."

Naruto had been talking with Kyuubi (The nine tailed fox) about a few things, mostly Kyuubi discussing the likelihood of a pregnancy happening and that she could try and keep it from happening. Naruto wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she asked Kyuubi to try and stop it since it was with someone who did so to hurt her...and she wanted the memories blocked as well. She didn't want any knowledge she was raped to be left in her mind.

Kyuubi did what she could but...only time would tell if it actually worked, and Naruto would have to awake once more as she fell still and unconscious. Her team all looked over her in concern and Sakura would remain to look over her as would a certain Nara clan member who came to check on Naruto as he heard she was injured during a mission.

Kakashi had taken Shikamaru aside, who unknowingly been assigned as Naruto's shadow for a few days to monitor her in case there was mental or physical damage as a result of the mission; he was not told what had happened. Kakashi still didn't know all the details yet, likely he would have to wait till Naruto was awake and being monitored by someone else to get Sakura to finish telling her the details. Upon Kakashi leaving, Shikamaru watched over the the sleeping blonde, the rain outside still coming down like they were in a monsoon. It was as if the gods were crying for the blonde woman, her whiskered cheeks flushed red from the pain she was in. Whatever happened to her, Shikamaru was sure she would get through it, she always did.

Sitting down in a chair across from her bed, he closed his eyes to make it seem like he was asleep but he was actually still very focused on his friend laid in the hospital bed. He labored breathing, and slight twitches were all noted and he would likely make note of them in case he had to do a report on this as he already deduced he would be assigned to look after her for a bit since Sakura worked at the hospital in her spare time and Sasuke would be restrained for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade's heels could be heard smacking on the floor as the busty blonde rushed through the hospital floors. Her steps were frantic but paced to clear as much space as she could within as little time as she could. News had finally gotten to her about Naruto and she was pissed she was one of the last to hear about this. Behind her was the frantic and quick steps of her assistant, Shizune, and the oinks of TonTon. Someone was going to pay dearly for what happened to her blonde ball of sunshine. As she neared the nurse's station, it got quiet as a frantic brown haired woman in her usual white nurse's outfit came to greet the busty hokage. Her voice was shaky as was her hands.

"Lady Hokage, I'm so glad you came. We tried contacting everyone we knew associated with her. We are sorry we contacted you last."

There it was. That was the reason behind why she knew last. This nurse was not worried about the patient in question but the fact Tsunade was furious. She had chewed this nurse out earlier. Tsunade of course walked past her without a word but she did motion to Shizune, the other woman knowing fully well she would be replacing this nurse to another wing since she failed to do her job properly.

Bursting into the room, the night sky cast the moonlight through the cracks in the curtains while the sleeping form of Shikamaru greeted her. She could see the shivering form of the blonde in the bed, covers cast over her like a protective shield. It hurt her to see such a thing, especially Naruto. Quietly she moved to the side of the bed. She knew she had to be careful.

"Naruto? Sweetie it's me."

The shaking lessend, as did the heavier breathing underneath. Tsunade sat upon the uppermost spot she could before the incline of the bed, and squeezed herself into it while she carefully scooped the younger blonde into her lap. The blanket made it a bit tough but she knew it helped given the shaking stopped and that she felt the hands of the girl grip at her shirt as if letting go meant harm.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I never would have allowed the mission to go that way if I knew such a risk was possible to you. It's my fault this has happened. I imagined your bubbly and giddy smile and you exclaiming you could handle it. I wish I could take it back."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, the soft bit of makeup she wore safe from the salty tears. Her eyes burned and her stomach turned. It was a risk of a kunoichi for things like this to happen, however it was rarer nowadays than it was before in times of war. However this was mute because it had happened and to one of her nins, one of her loved ones. She was furious and wanted nothing more than to wallow in self pity and misery. However that was weak and pointless.

"Naruto, dear. Shikamaru is here. I trust him enough that I'm assigning him as your helper, okay?"

Several moments of silence and ceased movement were given in response until Naruto moved. She came from under the blankets to face the woman. Blonde pigtails shifted and fell over her shoulders and into her lap while bandages covered her whiskered cheeks. A busted lip softly open, chapped as it was unlikely she drank anything since before rescuing Sasuke. A rough and hoarse voice gave way as two eyes open and slitted red orbs looked up at her.

"If anyone even dares touching my kit-"

The nasty red chakra and malicious killer intent flooded the room, and Tsunade's close proximity meant it felt like all the air was sucked from her lungs. Shikamaru who had feigned being asleep shot up in surprise. This feeling, it shook his core and he had trouble remaining standing. Kyuubi No Kitsune was talking, not Naruto.

"- I'll make sure there isn't anything left to be identified."

Naruto turned and looked at Shikamaru. The same red eyes briefly flashed blue upon seeing the pineapple haired chunin, however they quickly came back to the devil red hue. The demonic voice spoke again but with an even more warningful tone. It was not threatening but deadly promising, It unnerved him.

"The Nara brat. One of the few she still trusts, in her heart at least. She has trust for no one else of your miserable gender. You will keep her safe, protect her. You will not spend a moment away if she feels uneasy. If anyone dares to harm her, you kill them instantly. If she is harmed, I'll castrate you and hang you by your own innards. Understood?"

Shikamaru could do nothing else but nod obediently. This was the nine tailed fox speaking, he knew that much. He had pieced it together when they were younger, and Naruto had told him in confidentiality when confronted with it. She had broken down crying when he asked about it, and it seemed at the time it was a weight on her shoulders she couldn't bear any longer. This was likely why he was still the sole male trusted right now.

Tsunade had listened intently, picking up every word as if it were a written haiku. She figured this was also the case. Both had the same conclusion given the words, though Tsunade knew Shikamaru knew about Naruto's prisoner. Naruto told Tsunade sooner rather than later to find out later. While Shikamaru was not supposed to know, Tsunade ignored the law stating that Nara was to be killed for knowing a village secret since Naruto told him rather than someone else.

Naruto turned to face them both, rising out of the bed, revealing arms and legs bandaged up, revealing further damages she suffered. Tsunade choked down a sob upon just seeing the extent of her injuries. Someone was going to die for this. She would be sure of it.

"She will not know of the talk we just had. However I could only block some of the memories of the incidents. I was too busy trying to kill the bastards seed that tried to take hold. Because of me, it makes her extremely fertile. I believe I got it all but I can't be sure.

She knows she was raped. SHe doesn't know it was one of the Konoha ninjas. She just knows it happened. I blocked all memories of the act, just the moment it began and the time after. Blocking it as a whole could damage her beyond just making things foggy for her.

Take care of her, tread carefully.

I'll be in touch mortals…"

Naruto went limp, Tsunade rushing to catch her and set her back in the bed. Covering her up, Naruto would open her blue eyes again and smile. Her cracked and dry lips bled as her hoarse voice came out.

"Obaa-chan...I'm...happy to see you. I..I don't blame you. It's an occupational hazard. Kurenai taught me that when kunoichi goes on missions, it's a risk. I'll be okay Obaa-chan."

Her voice trailed off and she fell to slumber once more. The other two occupants in the room looked at each other. This was going to be a hard task but they were both confident in their own abilities to get things sorted.

"Nara. This is an S rank mission. I'll give you any resources you need. Groceries, tools, toiletries will all be available to you. Send in any receipts so that you can be refunded. I trust that you have no objections?"

Nara shook his head.

"Normally I'd call missions a drag but this is Uzumaki we are talking about here. I'll make sure everything is taken care of no matter what. Though I do recommend a shared apartment for us. I live at home and her apartment...not a possibility."

Tsunade nodded, "Shizune will get it done post haste. Once she has been discharged in a couple of days, it'll be properly furnished and ready for you. I'll sort it out myself if any issues arise.

Get some rest. This is a long mission. Take care of her."

He nodded. He planned nothing more than to do just that. Sitting back in his chair, he sighed and looked toward the resting blonde. He would make sure she was always protected. He considered her one of his best friends after all.

Tsunade sat in the other chair after she stepped outside to tell Shizune what to do. The younger brown haired woman left poste haste once she confirmed the girl she considered a younger sister was in good hands. She cared about her deeply as well. They would need to make things safer for Naruto but not be overprotective that it suffocated the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru frowned as he stood at the nurses station. For a hospital, it was messy. There were scrolls and notes piling up in various places. Pens and brushes for signed notes or letters of official business were also scattered. It was a bit more disorganized than it was usually meant to be, given injuries for this wing were strictly ninjens, even nurses were trained ninjas. Shaking his head, choosing not to judge further he refocused on the nurse and the blonde girl standing next to him. The nurse, a different one from days earlier was a redhead, obviously dyed given her brown roots were beginning to bleed through. Though it could be a mutation if she were from one of the smaller clans. Naruto could tell it had been at least a few days since it had a proper wash as some of the strands clung together and just had a shiny gleam to it, much like Naruto's. Hers had been washed after she was brought in and examined, then it was not able to be properly washed. The room she was in didn't have a shower just a sink, so it made it tough to even bathe. The red headed nurse whose name tag simply read 'Watts", likely a nickname she used, looked back up to both of them.

"Okay so Lady Tsunade has officially signed your discharge papers Ms. Uzumaki. I have prescribed you several medications…."

She went on for about ten minutes on the medications, the side effects, how to go about refills, times to take them and the usual spiel that came with visits. Naruto gave modest nods, calmer than her usual self but that was to be expected. She didn't say much since she awoke the day after Kyuubi had spoken to Tsunade and himself. Though there was a small bit of banter between the two, mostly just weather talk and that the food at the hospital sucked even worse in the ninja wing of the hospital than it did at the civilian share. He wasn't going to disagree there.

After they left the nurses station, and out the front doors they were greeted with the cool breeze of the spring alongside the warmth of the sun and colorfulness of the nearby park filled with flowers. It was actually a pretty enjoyable sight to see given he spent nearly a week in the hospital looking at eggshell white floors, walls and just about everything else. It was morbidly dreadful. Shikamaru looked at his watch, eyeing the time. It was really just before noon, he didn't expect that it would be that late in the day when they were out.

The gurgling of his stomach gave a bit of a distraction from his musings about the time of day. Eying the blonde who seemed to be almost staring at him, he offered a casual smile before another offer came to mind. They should get some real food.

"Ya know Naruto. Maybe before we go anywhere else we can grab a bite to eat."

That seemed to lighten up the blonde's mood since her face went from a casual somber look to one of excitement. She really wanted something good to eat. Though Shikamaru felt he may end up regretting the decision to let her choose because he knew she could eat quite a lot.

"Let's go Shika! I am starving and I can hear ramen calling my name!"

She started off before him, a quickened walking pace was easy. They would've ran but it was advised not to do that for a few days while her body recovered. Though walking beside each other was actually rather calming. Normally he found Naruto to be loud and brash but he still enjoyed her company time and time again, plus listening to her talk about how much she missed ramen was comforting given she was nearly mute for days.

After a little bit, maybe fifteen minutes they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Shikamaru couldn't remember the last time he had eaten there, least of all with Naruto. They were still in the early years of the academy from what he remembered. They hung out a handful of times after that but never really ate together.

"My treat Naruto. Lady Tsunade reimburses me for anything we get."

Naruto's face was a bit conflicted and Shikamaru couldn't tell why however her face was back to the cheery way it had been prior. Her silky smooth voice replied back just as swifty.

"Thanks Shika! I'm gonna go easy since I don't want to get sick. Didn't eat much for days so I'll pace myself."

She sounded rather mature when saying that, he mused. She had definitely grown up in the years she was gone with JIraiya. Even in the rescue of Sasuke he heard from Tsunade that she practically wiped the floor with him. He had several broken bones and his whole body bruising from both the rescue mission and the support mission. It was rather grotesque in her medical opinion but due to medical ninjutsu he was discharged the day before; he had been moved to another room before Tsunade had come to visit the blonde. Apparently Naruto managed to get him a full pardon and he was allowed to be on a probationary period for two years unless with an approved jonin.

Entering the shop they were quickly greeted by several familiar faces. Sakura sat with Ino and Chouji at the main bar where Kakashi and Iruka sat in a booth with Asuma, Kurenai and Anko. Ayame and Teuchi were both behind the counter working away at different orders, though given how many others were there meant it may be a bit of a wait for their food when they do order. Anko and Kurenai both saw the blonde first, standing up before rushing to hug the blonde girl. Naruto didn't flinch or attempt to pull away, instead she happily embraced the two. There were hushed whispers from them before pulling away. The two older women had both smiled, tears in their eyes as well as Naruto's. It was a touching moment.

This had garnered Ayame's and the two younger girl's attention as they each turned to see the three women in the middle of the shop. Ayame rushed over as well, given her appearance of being bandaged up. It was worrying.

"Naruto! I heard you got hurt but this is worse than I thought. Sit down. Sit down."

She guided the girl as if she were a pregnant woman and quickly hugged and kissed her forehead like an older sister.

"I'm not gonna ask but I'll have two-"

Ayame looked toward Shikamaru who seemed to hover like a protector nearby, which Ayame picked up on.

"Three usual bowls brought to you immediately."

The ramen girl rushed back behind the counter and began working on the bowls, Teuchi noting that they were 'on the house' and he would make plenty for her to take home for the night. Of course Naruto thanked them and had a small conversation with the two older women. Sakura and Ino both expressed their relief that she was doing better. Only Kakashi, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko and Shikamaru knew what had happened on the mission; given three of them were her mentors, one her teammate and the other being her best friend and assigned guard. Iruka knew as well but he had come the day after she was admitted to come check on her; hence why he didn't approach now. Though they did share smiles between each other.

After all the smothering and Naruto scarfing down her bowl at near lightning fast speed, much to Shikamaur's chagrin they were happily sitting down talking amongst themselves when Naruto's face turned sour. She stood up hastily and rushed to the bathroom. Shikamaru made movement to follow after but Anko had beat him to punch as Kurenai, the other three genin and Iruka and Kakashi had all left by then. Kakashi had given her a scroll to read when she was home later but he did express glee she was out of the hospital in his own way. Naruto seemed appreciative of it from what Shikamaru could tell.

Anko entered and Shikamaru took stance by the door. Inside Naruto was hunched over a sink, the contents of her stomach quickly filling the bowl. It was not pretty because the contents were the ramen, bile and blood. This was likely due to her eating as fast as she had combined with her internal injuries.

"Blondie? Jesus that smells."

Anko was rubbing the girl's back as she had to choke back sobs. It was not the pace she ate but she had been hit with a wave of memories regarding her rape. The visions were blurry as Kyuubi had told the Hokage and the young Nara but Naruto was unaware of why this was.

"Anko-sensei...I...I can still feel his touch on me...I hate it..it's slimy and gross but I can't see the bastard's face when I remember..

I feel disgusting and...I want to die.."

The snake ninja frowned. Seeing Naruto like this was heart wrenching. No one should have to experience this even if it was an occupational hazard. Rubbing the girl's back further while she embraced her, her other hand combing through the unwashed locks of hair, she tried to soothe those morbid but appropriate thoughts in the girl's mind.

"Don't try and remember..It will only hurt you more. He is gonna get what he deserves anyways, don't worry.

It's going to be alright Naru. I'm here and you know I'm here for you if you ever need anything. Big Sister Anko has your back. Just like that lazy pineapple haired bastard out there. He almost beat me to the punch coming to help.

Though this requires a woman's delicate touch."

Naruto gave a chuckle mixed with a sob as she responded swiftly.

"You aren't that delicate Anko. I've heard what happens on some of your failed dates. The nurses treated one of your victims while I was at the hospital. Apparently it was rather deep damage to his legs and some mental scarring."

Both the women laughed at that reply and for the moment, Naruto forgot why she had rushed in there to upturn her stomach's contents. After cleaning up, Shikamaru had been greeted by the two women laughing though Naruto's puffy eyes gave clue as to what had caused her to rush in there, while he stood wait and held the extra ramen to go.

Naruto smiled and stepped closer as Anko went to talk to Ayame and Teuchi.

"Can you take me home? I'd like a shower and a nap."

He nodded and set off with her to go home, of course she didn't know they would now be living together. That had slipped his mind to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nani?! The hell do you mean?!"

He rubbed his ear as her shout had nearly busted his eardrum. Of course it was exaggerated given that she really wasn't that loud; he was just being eccentric for the message she was being louder than necessary. Naruto had blushed at the notion she was being loud and muttered an apology to the taller male. Her eyes were still wide and given the news he had given her, he was not surprised. They were standing at the crossroads that split between the business district, the red light district, the market and then toward the hospital, police station and Hokage tower. One path led toward Naruto's old apartment which had since been emptied, her items now at their new home. The second was a more direct route toward where all the clans lived including Shikamaru, well where he had once lived, now no longer was that the case. Turning on the gravel road that now led to where they would be staying Shikamaru responded to her shrill shouting.

"Exactly what I said. Lady Tsunade thought it best that while you recover and I oversee your care, we live together. Tch...troublesome blondes.."

Naruto huffed as she punched him in his arm to which he began rubbing immediately; she had a mean right hook. Given the sky was beginning to change in shades, that being clouds casting their looming shadows across the once bright afternoon, they both sighed. It was back to dreariness of the days rather than the warmth they felt hours earlier. Since they had finished walking, both of them were rather surprised to find that the apartment they were staying at now..it was not a cheap one. It wasn't even an apartment, it was a whole clan grounds. The weeds and vines were overgrown in some places, flowers somehow still in bloom near some of the more dilapidated buildings.

"Uh...Shika? This isn't...I mean this is a whole courtyard as an entrance. There is at least nine buildings here...What the fuck?!"

Despite the language she used, his sentiments were duplicated on his end. He expected some middle class apartment complex that was used for civilians and chunin, sometimes even retired ninjas. Iruka had even told him Tsunade came and asked about apartments where he was at. Maybe it was easier to use this, given that it looked unused for at least half a decade to a decade or two. Parts of it seemed cared for like the little ponds and rivers lining the sides of the streets. Fish still lived in them by the tens. A few market stalls were broken and the wood warped and covers had holes in them of varying sizes. Perhaps it was a clan that had moved out and left it for the dogs.

Just as he had mentioned dogs, the familiar barking of Akamaru had filled his ears. Looking behind them Shikamaru and Naruto saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino followed by Kurenai as well as Rock Lee, Gai and Tenten walking toward them. Kiba waved while Lee had rushed to greet them.

"Such youthful looks on your faces! Naruto!"

Shikamaru noticed she flinched as the green spandex wearing chunin had greeted them. Lee would have to be restrained some by cautious words if he went above and beyond as he was known for. Lee approached them finally and nearly hugged Naruto as she was fast to recoil and retreat from the embrace which Lee gave no mind to, instead he would just make another exclamation.

"Your youthfulness and coolness inspires me to practice such wavering flames of youth! I should learn to ask for such permission before engaging in those acts. My apologies Naruto!"

She would offer a smile, gentler than her usual sheepish or face splitting smiles, and respond aptly to him, "Don't worry Lee. Just a bit tended with all my wounds. It was two very tough missions."

Lee nodded knowingly, he had expected such things from one of the green wearing ninjas. Of course he was oblivious to the tells Naruto had been showing, thought that was how Lee was but it wasn't a bad thing. It was just how he was.

Shikamaru gently placed his hand on her forearm, something they decided would be a safety stim given that she didn't care for touching. Of course no one but Hinata, Kurenai and Tenten had noticed this. The rest of the group had arrived shortly after, all giving their greetings of variety; Kurenai opting for a hug as Naruto happily accepted it. The others all stood and talked with one another for a few minutes, before Tsunade and several others all arrived to join them. The busty blonde didn't give many people time to say anything before she began giving other orders and some information as to why they were there.

"Alright, listen up brats. I've asked you here to assist Naruto and Shikamaru in preparing their new home. This will also be a sort of training exercise for you and your teams. I have talked with your senseis and parents."

Shikamaru had put two and two together. They were all there with their sensei, and it was a clan home. This would likely be where they would now all be staying as teams for a while. It would allow them to grow closer given since most of them were now chunin, they had been doing solo training in their own paths and less missions together.

"Here is the paid mission, ranked B on the scale.

You will all be assigned one of the homes where you will now be staying. This is going to be your new home. You will still train on your own and with others as well as take on missions but this will also allow you to more swiftly interact with others on a daily basis.

You will not be necessarily living with those on your team. I've already arranged teams and they are…

Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. You three will be taking the main house on the far side. It has been furnished and your belongings have been already set there. The home has all the main commodities that normal clan head homes do such as a hot springs, scroll hall and home offices. Shikamaru, one room is set for your office. You will be overseeing all budgets for the homes as well as invoices to send to me. Sakura, your room is the furthest of the home as it connects to the clinic. I don't think I have to point out the obvious there. Naruto, I've given you a scroll hall to work on your fuinjutsu."

That made sense to Shikamaru. Naruto was injured and Shikamaru was her guard, then you had Sakura as a nurse to tend to the wounds. A well balanced home and the two seemed to get along decently enough after Naruto came home and also rescued Sasuke. They were closer than when they were genin.

"The second team will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. You three will take the side house toward the back of the grounds. It has a kennel for any dogs as well as access to the greenhouse. You three will be managing several smaller buildings that are businesses. Kiba you will be working alongside rookie teams to train with ningen animals as well as the police force. Uchiha...you've got to learn how to be a glassblower. You get to be a merchant for the clan grounds. Shino, you'll maintain the grounds. You will be assigned newly graduated teams each week to help with the upkeep."

Now that was an odd enough pairing. Granted Sasuke was on probation, he was still a bit of a prick when it came down to it. Kiba was brash and rather messy but friendly enough but then the oddball that was Shino also made it an even weirder trio. Although two of the three were the quiet types so it wouldn't be as bad.

Of course Sasuke wasn't ecstatic over the pairing he got but he didn't have many issues with the other two. Plus the greenhouse meant he could start growing his tomato plants again. Shino liked the idea of the greenhouse since he could have his bugs reign free, and in conjunction with Sasuke's thoughts, they would be beneficial to the plants. Kiba liked Shino but didn't care for the Uchiha given the mess they had gotten in during their youth but he figured it had been well off enough that it wouldn't be too much of an issue.

"Team Three will be Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten. You will be manning the police headquarters which also has housing in it. It is unconventional but the clan that once lived here made sure all commodities were well maintained, meaning there is an outdoor spa at the station as well. You three will work together here as a policing and interrogation unit. How you do that will be up to you."

All three of the girls seemed to be happy about this. Ino cared for her skin quite a lot so this would be welcome to her, plus it was all girls so now privacy about boys being there was also a win. Hinata actually just thought the idea of being away from the Hyuga Clan was all but intoxicating. Tenten liked the idea of living in a militaristic police headquarters, meaning plenty of places to store, sharpen and use her many weapons. It was almost a wet dream to her, not that she would openly admit that.

"Finally Team Four will be Lee and Chouji. You two will share the smallest of the three homes. However it is also connected to the mess hall. You two will primarily be preparing and stocking food for the complex. I will assign you two a budget to work with as well as guides for meals. I trust the two of you with this very important task of keeping everyone well fed. You're the lifeblood of the clan now. You will also be teaching several genin teams on how to make sustainable meals while on missions out of everyday ingredients as well as those in the field."

Turning to face them all properly, she smiled. This was a sort of an experiment she had worked out to see how things would go.

"This mission is not just to test you on your own abilities, but your abilities to work together and forge a new training method on further teams. Several clan grounds of Konoha have gone abandoned, this being the oldest of them. I want to give them purpose and teach teams to get along and put new skills to use you wouldn't normally have. These being both ninja techniques along with civilian skills. It helps bring revenue into the village as well. By investing in this, it allows you to become sustainable and rely on each other more than anyone else."

Everyone was actually rather impressed. They didn't expect this to be such a daunting task nor as vital as it was. Even Shikamaru hadn't expected this. He figured it was just repurposing old clan grounds that had been abandoned but this was also a way of making them their own force to be reckoned with. Given the looks tsunade cast his way, this was a way to teach them to be one unit if there was a riot or coup. Smart but also it worried him. She expected something dark to come their way in the future.

"You're all dismissed. Get settled in and figure out what needs to be done. Have a pleasant day and inform me if you need something.

Naruto, Shikamaru. Come walk with me."

The two joined her as they had walked back toward the entrance. While she was assigning teams, they had begun walking through the grounds in a sort of tour. Now they were back at the gate. As she turned to face them, she gave a somber smile.

"The previous mission parameters stand Nara. However some intel I received meant this needed to be done. The council is playing games behind my back and I need to trust you all get trained up and prepared for that storm. I need to know that Naruto will be safe."

They didn't get another word in before Naruto was being hugged and her face was practically buried between Tsunade's breast. The girl practically flailed around like a dying fish. However she was let go, and she gave a rather saddened look to the busty woman.

"Is this really necessary? I know I got messed up during the mission but I don't need to be babysat…"

Tsunade's face took a rather saddened look onto her features before she sighed. This was not going to be easy to explain.

"Naruto..gaki..With what happened to you, the council wanted to lock you away where nothing could happen to you. This was my solution to making them pipe down and not try things so openly. However..there is still going to be those who wish to hurt you..in some similar ways that…"

Her face said it all. They wanted to rape her. Make her a baby factory. That was enough to cause Naruto's face to turn green. The thought of anyone even touching her...it caused her to shiver and shake in fear. She may have been a hardass and thought she was tough but all of that feeling was taken from her when she was beaten and raped by one of Konoha's very own.

"What happened to the bastard who did that to me?

She tensed up at even the vague mention of the man whom Kyuubi had caused Naruto to forget. Though her fists were balled up to her sides and her eyes were cast to the ground with strands of her blonde hair shadowing her eyes.

"He is being dealt with by Ibiki and Anko. I trust them to be professional enough that he will suffer for the longest time possible."

Shikamaru actually felt that was an understatement. Anko and Shikamaru terrified him so no doubt was the other man being truly engrained with thoughts of death and true fear. They all said their goodbyes and Naruto and Shikamaru went to go settle in but before they got to the front door, Naruto who had been quiet the entire time actually asked Shikamaru a question he didn't expect.

"Do you think I'm filthy Shika? Untouchable and unloveable?"

He wasn't prepared to answer that nor hear those words come from her. However he made a gamble on his actions and hugged her from behind; in truth he had done it without realizing he had. Her shaking had ceased and he felt her suck in a breath at his touch but quickly her hands rose and touch his arms that wrapped around her. It was an answer she was more than happy with.

"Thank you Shikamaru."

They entered the home after he let go, and he went to his room which was next to hers. Though from what he found behind a bookshelf, there was a sliding door linking the two rooms. That was not odd per say but it was unique given it was fairly conspicuous plus hidden by a bookshelf. He just happened to be good at finding hidden things. Naruto had gone to her own room, and soon he heard her door open and shut again. Her voice came from through the crack in his door telling him she was going to shower.

He had gone to lay down, placing his hand on his face to cover up from the lights that he had dimmed. He was attentive enough to track the sounds but some awareness was gone because while he heard a door open, he didn't hear it close. Naruto had returned after bathing, though given that the candle on his bedside table was half gone, she had been in the bath for an hour. Shikamaru couldn't blame her, she hadn't bathed for days and it likely was a pleasant feeling to wash up.

Closing his eyes once more, he heard another door faintly open and shut which he assumed to be Sakura going to bathe. Given most items were in boxes when they got here, she likely had a lot more stuff to put away because he hadn't even begun to do his items and it had been two and a half hours once he had heard her return. What was it with girl's that made them take such long baths? His mom did the same damn thing.

Not long after though, he heard his door open and be shuffled to just before it closed. He could smell tangerines and strawberries….it was sweet but he also liked it. It had to be Naruto given how silent the footsteps were. Before long, his hands were being pinned atop his head and his eyes shot open wide once he felt nails digging into his wrists. Naruto was on top of him, her orange tank top somewhat damp as well as her grey sweatpants having a few spots where water dripped from her damp hair onto them.

"Nara...we need to talk."

Not Naruto but Kyuubi. He frowned but stared fiercely up at those red demonic eyes he had seen at the hospital a week ago. Clearly the fox was amused by the look because she did not smirk, she remained frowning.

"What is it Kyuubi?"

There was a momentary pause as she let his hands go and they rested on his abdomen. This was not a position he expected to be in, not with Naruto nor the Kyuubi controlling Naruto's body. Though the faint scars on Naruto's exposed wrists gave way as to part of the reason why Kyuubi came to see him.

"We have a problem. As you know I was busy killing the bastard's seed. He used some kind of jutsu to block this. The mission was half a set-up. Someone tipped him off. They intended to knock her up. You need to fill her womb with your seed so I can break the seal of his jutsu. You need to have sex with her now."

This was a lot to take in and he wasn't sure how to react but he did stare incredulously at her. How does one simply manage to agree to this.

"I need her to agree to do this. She needs to know."

Kyuubi sighed. She had planned on just overpowering the boy and doing it herself, damn the repercussions however given she liked Naruto, it was best to do it that way.

"I'll talk to her. Hold on."

Even though only a few minutes had passed, Naruto was back and her eyes shined blue as she stared down at Shikamaru knowingly. Seems Kyuubi told her what was going on.

"Shikamaru...I..I don't know if I can ask you to do this. I don't like the idea entirely but...I don't want to have his bastard spawn.

I'd kill myself before I could."

His eyes went wide as she said that. He didn't blame her for the sentiment but it was just the bluntness of the statement. However she was his friend, one of his best friends and this kept her from commiting suicide.

"Naruto...I'll help. I know it is not the best plan of actions for it but I care enough about you to not let you suffer like that.

Ask Kyuubi if it will result in a pregnancy if we do it."

Naruto shook her head immediately.

"She said she just needs the seed to overpower the jutsu and then she will render your seed infertile."

Sighing once more, he leaned up and hugged the girl. This definitely was not the kind of news she needed. It seemed she felt the same way because soon enough she was crying, clutching onto him as her wails filled the room and the home.

Sakura had woken up to rush in but upon seeing them her face softened even more, realizing it was related to what happened on the mission. She assumed it had finally set in and she was having a breakdown.

Kyuubi looked on from her cage, her eyes closing as she heard the wails. This was her kit she was talking about, and it hurt that she had to suffer through such a thing and it was this path they had to take to fix it.

"I'm sorry Naruto…"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had cried for an hour until she had fallen asleep in Shikamaru's arms. She had run out of tears and her voice was gone by the time she succumbed to lady sleep but this did not stop her voice whispering out Shikamaru's name as it finally took her over. They fell asleep together, his arms around her while over the covers, though Sakura had gone back to her room after she was sure Naruto would be okay. It worked out plenty even as day eventually came to breathe light through the open window. This cast warmth against Naruto's face and Shikamaru's back though it only woke the male who was a rather light sleeper compared to the other who shared his bed.

Finding a way to free his arm, he came from the bed only to hiss at the cold wood floor against his feet. He needed a rug for sure. Stepping out of the room, he went down the hall to the bathroom to take his morning piss before following it up with a smoke while he showered; somehow he managed to keep his cigarette dry and lit while doing so which was a feat in itself. Once he was out of the water he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom, though he passed a half awake Sakura who merely smiled a bit at his physique with approval before she took his place in the bathroom and he was safe back in his room.

However upon entering Naruto was half naked, only in her sweats while she was placing ointment on her wounds. He gave a small coughing sound as it was a bit cliche but he did take the ointment tube from her hands and began applying it himself since the back injuries were the harder to reach areas. Naruto said nothing as she was too busy blushing; her stomach dropped when he initially began applying the ointment to her back. She must have made it obvious because he quit and spoke gently to her.

"It's okay. We can wait till you're ready for this. I'm sorry Naruto. I should have asked before just doing it."

She shook her head and replied to assure him he had done nothing wrong.

"No don't be sorry Shika. You are here to help and it wasn't that bad, just some uneasiness. Please finish if you would."

Naruto was a lot more mature than he once thought though given she traveled with an infamous albeit perverted sannin, it was to be expected. Placing more of the ointment on his palm, he rubbed his hands together and began spreading it as carefully as he could, though whenever he got near her spine he felt her shiver and he stopped. Though she waved him off to continue which he did until a quarter of the tube had been used up. He was finished and handed her the orange tank top she had tossed on the end of the bed while he was gone.

"Thank you Shika."

"No problems Naru."

He didn't know when they had started using the nicknames but he didn't mind; his mom also called him Shika too so it was rather pleasant. Though he didn't admit it was because it was Naruto.

He rubbed the back of his neck before sitting the tube down and stepped to the small closest space to dress. Exiting it as he didn't have much to change into at the moment besides a set of civilian clothes he had for off days. It felt good to finally have a shower since he hadn't one since before he began looking after Naruto in the hospital. Shikamaru had opted to wear a pair of black and grey pants, three white rings near the ankles and a sleeveless turtleneck not unlike the ones ANBU agents wear though far less durable given it was a civilian fit for ninjas.

Coming out, Sakura had been standing in the doorway talking with Naruto, who was sitting on his bed criss cross applesauce style. Neither had realized that he had come out though when he coughed to gain their attention, they turned and both smiled. Sakura greeted him with a casual, "Morning" whereas Naruto had her usual shiteating grin like she knew something he hadn't. Raising an eyebrow, he offered her a chance to explain what was so funny.

"Do you want to tell me why you look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"

Naruto smiled even wider if that was even possible.

"Your hair is longer than Sakura's when it is down. You look older when it is down."

Looking over to the vanity mirror on his dresser, he noticed he hadn't bothered to put his hair up. He was quick to remedy this, the long hair that had touched just at his shoulders was now in it's signature pineapple ponytail.

"Better? It's too troublesome to leave it down."

Naruto of course nodded though Sakura had an odd look to her features, as if she had realized something he hadn't which was true though he hadn't caught onto what it was exactly. He shrugged it off and went about his business of getting his things together whereas Sakura continued talking with Naruto. He tried not to overhear it but it was difficult to when it came to it being in his room.

"Have any issues arisen since leaving the hospital? Soreness and the like?"

"Not outside of the tenderness of my wounds. And some itchiness. Trouble sleeping and I jump at shadows at the corner of my eyes sometimes. That's why I slept in Shika's bed last night. He is surprisingly warm and makes weird sounds like his purring when you poke him."

His face flared up with a blush as he turned and gawked at her for such blatant exclamations of messing with him while he slept. His voice was a little louder than intended as he shouted.

"Naruto! Don't tell her things like that, she'll get the wrong idea!"

He was right because Sakura was glaring daggers at him as if he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. Although they were staring at one another, they were quickly taken by surprise when Naruto began sniffling some and rubbing at her cheeks with the palm of her hands.

"Sorry Shika. I didn't mean to-"

He was quick to hug her, his arms around her much like last night and the evening before when they first entered their new home. The feelings of regret and guilt washed over him as he had yelled at her albeit unintentionally.

"No Naruto, it is my fault. I should have taken better care to watch my tone. I wasn't actually angry. The way you had said things was just...It makes people think that I'm taking advantage of you. You have to be a bit more descriptive.

Though I never knew I purred in my sleep. I probably snored more than likely. "

Shikamaru couldn't help but find it rather adorable that she looked up at him like a kitten when he said he wasn't mad. Though guess it was part of her charm even if they were seventeen, well he was eighteen.

Let's go eat and unpack a bit before we go and check on everyone else."

Naruto's stomach answered for her, giving a loud growl out as if she hadn't eaten in a day. This was mostly true given she had eaten the ramen the day before but she threw it up in the sink at the restaurant so she had been running on empty. They chuckled as she blushed a bit and jumped up, though Sakura was quick to rush to Naruto as the spaghetti strap top she wore had barely allowed her unbound chest to stay put where it was. Shikamaru blushed but averted his eyes while Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Sorry. Forgot they got a bit bigger."

A look of jealousy passed over Sakura's face, clearly given that on account of her smaller chest compared to her teammate and housemate's bosom. Anyways, ignoring their little morning of oddities and accidents on an emotional rollercoaster in his bedroom, once they were all adequately dressed, they found themselves exiting their home to come and look upon the others all speaking amongst each other in the more central area of the grounds as well as to the genin teams meant to assist the restoration of the clan homes and yard.

Shikamaru was waved at by Ino and Chouji who were talking with a genin about their parents providing fresh produce to the kitchen. Everyone was busy with various genin and each other, taking notes on pads about prices and the like. It was a busy day ahead of them. Turning to look at Naruto, he smiled as did she before her smile turned to a frown and she was soon leaning over the railing, placing vomit into an overgrown bush. Sakura was quick to come to her side, rubbing at her back as she did. Shikamaru joined her and was speaking into her ear before he saw there was blood in her vomit, and more than he figured would be normal for someone injured as she was. This was not good, he needed to get her to see Tsunade right then and now.

"Sakura, let's go. We need to take her to Lady Tsunade immediately."

Naruto waved them off or attempted to before a smile she tried to flash them fell and she was unconscious in their arms. This raised concern for those in the courtyard who stood idle given two of them were already at her side but it still had them all worried about the blonde ninja. No one had seen her like this since they knew her, minus Sakura when she was Naruto after Sasuke defected from the village some years ago.

Sakura lifted her up with the strength she had received as part of her training, and nodded to Shikamaru.

"Let's go."


End file.
